New Items
'bio-fossil http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/5540/biofossil.png' bio-fossil means the fossils that may contain live tissues.But you can't see it by eyes.You need analyzer to make sure of it. 'relics scrapes http://img196.imageshack.us/img196/1959/relico.png' these scraps were once the antiques of ancient civilization.Now they are nothing more than scrapes.You needanalyzer to rebuild it. 'stoneboard' http://img34.imageshack.us/img34/4109/20110708125040.png Stoneboards are paintings of ancient civilization.It contains some legends or prophecy that you may interested with. 'DNAs http://img856.imageshack.us/img856/3997/dna2.png http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/341/dna1.png http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/7544/dna3.png http://img684.imageshack.us/img684/9752/dna7.png http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/6811/dna5.png http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/7100/dna6.png' After some complex process,your analyzer finally found some DNA of ancient creatures from bio-fossils. DNA can do nothing.But you can send it into cultivate,which may take DNAs back alive again. 'Ancient eggs http://img600.imageshack.us/img600/3686/egg2.png http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/7161/egg1p.png http://img856.imageshack.us/img856/1889/egg3.png http://img838.imageshack.us/img838/198/egg7.png http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/3910/egg6.png' After a long time waiting without outbreak,cultivate has rebuilt the DNAs into live, hatch-able eggs. Now you can put the eggs on the ground and hatch it into living ancient creatures. Or,since they are true eggs,you can make them into cakes. 'Broken Ancient Equipment http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/2685/brokensword.png http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/8180/brokenhelmet.png' Found in fossil,it's from the great war in ancient civilization. They are useless,and needed to be rebuilt by archeology workbench. 'Ancient Equipment http://img810.imageshack.us/img810/1156/ancientsword.png http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/7927/ancienthalmet.png' After some repair work by archeology workbench,now you got wearable ancient equipment. While not in the peaceful mode,both sword and helmet has supernatural powers.Especially when them has been equipped together. (Try it at pig,not cows.) 'Fern seeds http://img813.imageshack.us/img813/7895/fernseed.png' This seed can plant an ancient fern on ground. You can get some fern seed from analyzer while analyzing bio-fossils. Caution:Triceratops won't eat seeds directly. 'Skull Stick http://img850.imageshack.us/img850/8503/skullstick.png' This stick is only a decoration.It can't hit,can't throw a fireball. But if use it to hit the order drum,something may happen. 'Scarab Gem http://img841.imageshack.us/img841/6030/genh.png' These beautiful gems means rebirth.They are sacred of ancient civilization. 'Scarab Tools http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/1941/genaxe.png http://img809.imageshack.us/img809/7663/genhoe.png http://img535.imageshack.us/img535/3088/genpickaxe.png http://img825.imageshack.us/img825/8075/genshave.png http://img813.imageshack.us/img813/8107/gensword.png' By the advanced forging and inlaying technology by ancient civilization,they are able to inlay Scarab Gems on tools and make them as hard as diamond tools. All you need to do is craft Scarab Gem with any normal tools. These tools also can be repaired on Archeology workbench. 'Dino Pedia http://img855.imageshack.us/img855/7012/booku.png' Now you can see what dinos are feeling by this book.To use it,hold it on hand then click on the dinos. 'T-Rex Tooth http://img683.imageshack.us/img683/2453/fangz.png' "Those in the upper jaw were larger than those in all but the rear of the lower jaw. The largest found so far is estimated to have been 30 centimetres (12 in) long including the root when the animal was alive, making it the largest tooth of any carnivorous dinosaur yet found."--Wikipedia. 'Tooth Dagger http://img818.imageshack.us/img818/2348/fangknife.png' This dagger,made from T-Rex tooth,can be used as sword or shears. While using as shears,simply right click on sheeps to shear wools or harvesting leaves and TNT blocks. While using as sword,it is same as stone sword but has 4 times of durability. 'Raw chicken soup http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/9086/rawchickensoup.png' So we got raw chicken.Instead roasting it,we can also make it as soup. Unfortunately,we can't drink raw soup directly.We need cook it. 'Essence of Chicken http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/5342/chickenex.png' These delicious liquid are nutritious.You can drink it as tonic,but it won't feed you. Also,you can try use it on your lovely dinosaurs.But beware with the side-effect of fast-growing. 'Living Nautilus http://img802.imageshack.us/img802/1949/nshell.png' Oh!you caught a living fossil! Now you can cook it,or put it into water (right click on floor)to release it. 'Sio-Chiu-Le http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/3977/sjl.png' A traditional Taiwanese snacks that made by snails.But you make it simply put living nautilus into furnace.It's delicious! 'Empty Shell http://img191.imageshack.us/img191/7088/emptyshell.png' Dropped by dead nautilus.It can be used to change a single Plesiosaur's order status. 'Magic conch http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9572/magicconch.png' Dropped by dead nautilus.It can be used to order a group of Plesiosaurs.Change the order type by putting it into crafting areas.